Ranger Academy
The Ranger Academy, also referred to as the Power Rangers,' '''was a group largely consisting of Rigelians who became heroes called Rangers to help and protect the universe. History Founding In 304 BBY, the intergalactic terrorist Wootox destroyed Rigel 2 after Tommy Oliver refused to stop him. Tommy defeated Wootox on December 31st 304 BBY, and vowed from that day on to protect the universe. Knowing he'd need help to do so, Tommy founded the Ranger Academy on February 24th 303 BBY. ''To be added Attack on the Ranger Academy On April 20th 3 ABY, Davros attacked the Ranger Academy on Rigel 3 with a small army of Daleks. The attack killed most of the Rangers at the academy and destroyed the academy building. Four of the surviving Rangers (Deirogg, Hunter, Sam and Trent) joined the Justice League alongside fellow former Ranger Korragg. The other surviving Rangers, along with Rangers who weren't on Rigel 3 at the time of the attack, went into hiding or retirement. Broodwing's Scheme After the attack, Broodwing operated on Gamma 4 with the help of former Ranger Charlie. Together, they kidnapped surviving Rangers to sell them to Chancellor Albert Desmond. This scheme was stopped by Korragg and Hunter, who captured Charlie and Broodwing. Known Members Former Rangers * Adam Park/Green Ranger * Albert Smith/Purple Ranger (deceased) * Alyssa Enrilé/White Ranger (deceased) * Andros/Red Ranger (deceased) * Antonio Garcia/Gold Ranger * Ashley Hammond/Yellow Ranger * Aurico/Red Ranger * Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (leader, deceased) * Blake Bradley/Navy Ranger (deceased) * Boom/Orange Ranger (deceased) * Bridge Carson/Green Ranger * Brody Romero/Red Ranger (deceased) * Calvin Maxwell/Yellow Ranger * Cameron Watanabe/Green Ranger (deceased) * Carlos Vallerte/Green Ranger * Carter Grayson/Red Ranger (deceased) * Casey Rhodes/Red Ranger (deceased) * Cassie Chan/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Cestro/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Chad Lee/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Charlie/Red Ranger * Charlie Thorn/Yellow Ranger * Cole Evans/Red Ranger (deceased) * Conner McKnight/Red Ranger * Corcus/Black Ranger (deceased) * Daggeron/Solaris Knight * Damon Henderson/Green Ranger (deceased) * Dana Mitchell/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Danny Delgado/Black Ranger * Deirogg/Blue Ranger (joined the Justice League, deceased) * Delphine/White Ranger (deceased) * Devon Daniels/Red Ranger (deceased) * Dillon/Black Ranger (deceased) * Dominic Hargan/White Ranger (deceased) * Dustin Brooks/Yellow Ranger (deceased) * Elizabeth Delgado/Yellow Ranger * Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger * Emily/Yellow Ranger (deceased) * Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger * Ethan James/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Flynn McAllistair/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Gem/Gold Ranger (deceased) * Gemma/Silver Ranger (deceased) * Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger * Hayley Foster/White Ranger * Hunter Bradley/Crimson Ranger (joined the Justice League) * Ivan/Gold Ranger (deceased) * Jack Landors/Red Ranger (deceased) * Jake Holling/Black Ranger * James Navarro/Aqua Ranger * Jason Scott/Red Ranger (leader, deceased) * Jayden Shiba/Red Ranger (deceased) * Jennifer Scotts/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Joel Rawlings/Green Ranger (deceased) * Justin Stewart/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Kai Chen/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Kat Manx/Kat Ranger (deceased) * Katherine Hillard/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Katie Walker/Yellow Ranger (deceased) * Kelsey Winslow/Yellow Ranger * Kendall Morgan/Purple Ranger (deceased) * Kendrix Morgan/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Kevin/Blue Ranger * Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (leader, deceased) * Kira Ford/Yellow Ranger * Koda/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Korragg/Purple Ranger (joined the Justice League) * Lauren Shiba/Red Ranger * Leo Corbett/Red Ranger (deceased) * Levi Weston/Gold Ranger (deceased) * Lily Chilman/Yellow Ranger * Lucas Kendall/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Mack Hartford/Red Ranger * Madison Rocca/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Max Cooper/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Maya/Yellow Ranger * Merrick Baliton/Silver Ranger * Mia Watanabe/Pink Ranger * Mike/Green Ranger (deceased) * Nate Silva/Gold Ranger (deceased) * Nick Russell/Red Ranger (deceased) * Noah Carver/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Nova/Nova Ranger (deceased) * Orion/Silver Ranger (deceased) * Preston Tien/Blue Ranger * Ravi Shaw/Blue Ranger * Riley Griffin/Green Ranger * Robert James/Purple Ranger * Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger (leader, deceased) * Ronny Robinson/Yellow Ranger * Rose Ortiz/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Ryan Mitchell/Titanium Ranger (deceased) * Sam/Omega Ranger (joined the Justice League) * Sarah Thompson/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Schuyler Tate/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Scott Truman/Red Ranger (deceased) * Shane Clarke/Red Ranger * Shelby Watkins/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Summer Landsdown/Yellow Ranger * Sydney Drew/Pink Ranger (deceased) * Tanya Sloan/Yellow Ranger (deceased) * Taylor Earhardt/Yellow Ranger (deceased) * Theo Martin/Blue Ranger (deceased) * Tideus/Yellow Ranger * T.J. Johnson/Blue Ranger * Tommy Oliver/Black Ranger/White Ranger/Green Ranger (founder, leader, deceased) * Tori Hanson/Blue Ranger * Trent Mercer/White Ranger (joined the Justice League) * Trey/Gold Ranger (deceased) * Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (leader, deceased) * Trip/Green Ranger * Troy Burrows/Red Ranger (deceased) * Tyler Navarro/Red Ranger (deceased) * Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger * Udonna/White Ranger * Vida Rocca/Pink Ranger * Wesley Collins/Red Ranger * Xander Bly/Green Ranger (retired) * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (leader, deceased) * Zenowing/Silver Ranger * Zhane/Silver Ranger * Ziggy Grover/Green Ranger (deceased) * Zoey Reeves/Yellow Ranger (deceased) Allies Former Allies * Justice League Enemies Former Enemies * Benaag * Bork * Broodwing (incarcerated in Incarcecon) * Bugglesworth * Changtor * Chiaggo * Crabhead * Crime Syndicate ** Davros * Delapoo * Delex * Devastation * Dragoul * Drakel * Giganis/Dru Harrington * Gineka * Green Eyes * Herock * Hydrax * Icthior * Katana * Kraw * Lazor * Legion of Doom ** Daleks * Marato * Mirloc * Mooney * Morgana * Mysticon * One Eye * Praxis * Rhinix * Ringbah * Shorty * Silverhead * Sinuku * Slate * Spiketor * Stench * Threser * Tomars * Trilondon/T-Top * Valko * Wootox (incarcerated in Incarcecon, current status unknown) Category:100-1 Category:Ranger Academy Category:Groups Category:Inactive